The Type A and the Reckless
by Scribbler xD
Summary: Set after TDAS…. Duncan is finally released from "big boy jail" and Courtney has flourished into a successful and invincible lawyer… But an unforeseen encounter might change everything...
1. Chapter 1: Prison Life

**Author's Note: Idea I had... All Stars was a disappointment concerning "Duncney" but nonetheless I was pleased that _Gwencan *bleugh*_ have broken up YAY! SUCK ON THAT GWENCAN FANS! But then Duncan, who just had to go "save" his bad boy reputation and get himself in jail... SERIOUSLY DUNCAN! But then I thought what happens when Duncan is released out of jail and happen to meet up with his princess... :D By the way, go easy on me... It's my first time writing an official story and I'm hoping to keep up to see how it turns out. ENJOY! **

My name is Duncan. Yes, the same delinquent who had to go through four seasons of Total Drama. The same bad boy punk who had gone through countless times being played around like a ragdoll; experienced the torturous sick games lead by yours truly Chris McLean; and the same punk who destroyed Chris's "cottage" which "happily" landed me a position in prison.

After what seemed to be a tedious eternity spent at prison I would soon be able to experience something I haven't felt for a long time. Freedom. Pure, sweet freedom. I can almost taste it.

I was stuck in a prison so cold and unfeeling. Each wall carefully designed to hold back the independence I so yearned for.

I had been tossed into a small, gray cell with barred doors, rust flaking off them and no window; eliminating any chance for any sunlight to crawl its way in and light up the darkness and unhappiness.

In the corner of the inhumane cell, a toilet bowl, unclean and overused. The mess hall: just as emotionless, with numerous tables and benches spread out evenly and orderly. It takes several armed guards to keep watch while many of the prisoners here eat their daily meal.

Any disruptment could prove hazardous and further punishment would await one who did. Most of my time spent here were napping and carving into the walls that surrounded my cell with my treasured pocket knife. Additionally, the only other thing that proved to be some sort of decent entertainment was my thoughts. Without that, I surely would've been driven to the brink of insanity.

Mostly, the thoughts were reflecting on Total Drama. Damn…. It sure had been a thrilling and unforgettable rollercoaster ride and it had its up and downs. No doubt, Total Drama was certainly a wicked and gnarly time. I had had made friends and I had made enemies. Plus, it added a little extra excitement and danger in my life… But you might've already known, danger is my middle name.

But what I thought most about….. Courtney. That feisty brunette drove me crazy yet she _drove me crazy_. Now that I think about it, all I ever really thought about was her constantly… The thoughts, memories, even fantasies and dreams, all her. Somehow, a passion was present, _a part of me_ was still longing for that fiery yet passionate princess and I might've pushed the feelings away… But then to have it somewhat resurface but it wouldn't matter… I would never see her again which was what left a tiny void in my heart…

What are the chances of me bumping into _her _in a big, wide, vast world? And even if I did, nothing would happen anyway as the flames from the past have been extinguished. We were just teenager sweethearts… Nothing more… Or were we?

And why am I turning into such a pansy?

**Is it good? Bear with me... It'll get better.. This is just to give you a little taste of prison for Duncan might've gone but next chapter will be how Courtney had spent her life after TDAS.**

**I was thinking of going slow or getting right to the point... WHAT DO YOU THINK (say so in reviews); and should I really continue with this story... I don't know, for me this sounds cliche and I don't know how I can make this lease predictable as possible... Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2: Utter Perfection

Here I am. I made it. I stand proud and mighty today. I've been dreaming about this ever since I was 9. The dream to be a lawyer, a sophisticated who had had received nothing but victory. The future is officially here. I am so delighted, gratified, fulfilled…. Who needs that petty little preposterous show "Total Drama" and their despicable million dollar prize? I never needed them. I am my own person. Solo is the way to go. I have become a brilliant minded, independent woman. I am a practical, head strong, take charge kind of woman who had conquered anything and anyone who blocked my brick road to success and had them crushed. Furthermore, I am in fact, incredibly intellectual if I do say so myself.

I kept my head on straight coped with the competitiveness, and tuned out the insanity of that is the world.

Law school was particularly demanding not to mention intense. There had been countless hours of my time being consumed by unwanted and wearisome studying. It was gruelling and exhausting.

Nevertheless, I'd never had been determined and indomitable my whole life, my mind fixed on my goal to triumph and come on top of things. I had had bloomed into an enhanced coiffed and poised package of pure competition. It's as if Total Drama had enriched my strength of mind and fortitude. Even after all Total Drama had caused me to undergo. If you ask me, that was enough drama to last for anyone in a lifetime. Don't forget all the romance such as Scott for instance.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Scott but it was a mere crush, nothing overly major. I admit, he was cute, but in a sloppy, rustic sort of way. But alas, life moves on.

And how could I forget _said Neanderthal_. I must confess, I fell, deep. My walls crumbled. My defences downtrodden. There had been some ups and downs in our alleged "relationship" but I never like to reminisce about it all, why should I? That was in the past, as it should be long forgotten. I needn't not to worry, since as I quoted before; the future is here. Today is the gift, that's why it's called the present.

On the other hand, after everything, the dim-witted delinquent just felt it was essential to retain his bad boy image and secure him a position in prison and a custodial sentence.

It's sad if truth be told. So many memories... So much happiness then again so much pain. It is just so infuriating just thinking of him, how he humiliated me, broke me and for the finishing touches fling a sheer flip flop at me, literally.

Nonetheless, I can't let anything distract me anymore, not love, not fun.. Utterly nothing. And anyways, I won't ever see the vile criminal no longer since everyone from Total Drama had had somewhat moved on. _But I did hear, that Bridgette and Geoff are planning a wedding…._

Anyhow, here I am and here I stay. Everything is perfect and A-Okay.

Everything has fallen seamlessly in place and nothing will shatter the perfection. _Will there?_


End file.
